Elmo's Green Thumb
Elmo's Green Thumb is a Sesame Street Live show touring during the 2008-2009 season. The tour premiered on August 21, 2008 in La Crosse, Wisconsin.Telegram.com - "Environmental theme adds a ‘Sunny’ zest to ‘Sesame Street Live’ production" by Richard Duckett, September 21, 2008 The Mandarin version of the show uses native speakers recorded at SDI Media Group, in Los Angeles.Global Times Plot Abby Cadabby tries to cast a spell to help Elmo's sunflower, Sunny, grow. The spell misfires, causing Elmo, Zoe, Telly Monster and friends to shrink. The Sesame Street gang explores Big Bird's garden from ground level as Abby tries to reverse her spell. Official Description Elmo has raised his sunflower, Sunny, from a seed, but his floral friend has outgrown the flower pot. Elmo and friends find Big Bird’s garden the ideal place for Sunny to flourish and grow but they are too excited to wait. Rather than let Sunny follow nature’s course, Abby Cadabby, Sesame Street’s fairy-in-training, casts a spell to make Sunny grow. The spell does just the opposite and, instead of growing, Elmo and all of his friends shrink! While Abby searches for just the right words to reverse the spell, Elmo, Zoe, Telly and friends explore Big Bird’s garden from a smaller perspective and learn some big lessons about patience, overcoming their fears and appreciating the role that each creature plays in our ecosystem – from dancing ladybugs and beautiful butterflies to grouchy beetles that scavenge the garden floor. Will being small help Sunny grow tall? It’s a fresh, original Sesame Street Live from a whole new point of view! Cast :Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Grundgetta, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Grover, Count von Count, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Prairie Dawn, Honkers, Sunny the Sunflower, flowers, and ladybugs. Performer cast The cast includes 16 performers. * Christopher Ellis as Big BirdCheryl Anderson, "'Rock stars of the toddler set' hit the Veterans Arena", The Oshkosh Northwestern, November 17, 2008. * Michelle Glapion as Oscar, a ladybug, a flowerSandy Voight, "Oscar, Elmo & friends", The Telegraph Herald, November 20, 2008. * Taylor Morgan as BertDiana Nollen, "Costumes turn up the heat on performers", The Gazette, May 2, 2010. * Kelly Peters as ElmoBruce R. Miller, "Dancer finds inner 3-year-old in Sesame Street Live", Sioux City Journal, January 2, 2009 * Janice Miuccio as Purple Honker/ Medium Understudy * Amanda Sutliff as Grover * Sheila Murphy as Baby Bear, Grundgetta, Beetle and Ladybug * Matt Jones as Bert (second half of year 2) As a marketing effort, Elmo threw out the ceremonial first pitch at a May 3, 2009 game versus the Los Angeles Dodgers, in advance of the show visiting the Nokia Theatre at L.A. Live on May 31. Songs see also: Elmo's Green Thumb (soundtrack) *Twenty Six Letters - The Company *Sesame Street Theme, Sunny - The Company *That's How We Got Here - Elmo and The Company *What a Gift - Big Bird and The Company *The Garden - Oscar, Grundgetta and The Company *How Long - The Company *Garden Song - Big Bird, Baby Bear, Cookie, Bert and Ernie *New Point of View - Abby, Mrs. Bee and The Company *When I See Things Differently - Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Rosita, Telly *Ladybugs' Picnic - Count, the Ladybugs and The Company *I Love Words - Abby *What's Going On? - Big Bird, Bert and Ernie *Trash Medley: **We're Moving Trash - Beetles and The Company **I Love Trash- Oscar *Water - Big Bird and Cookie *Rain Rain Go Away - The Company *Garden Cha Cha - Rosita and The Company *Finale Medley **Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes - Elmo and The Company **New Point of View (Reprise) - The Company Crew The production includes 8 full-time crew members and three managers. * Producer: Jim WatersSandra Barrera, "Elmo discovers the magic, wonders of Mother Nature", San Gabriel Valley Tribune, May 15, 2009. * Production manager/director of production: Clara Rusch * Director: Sylvia Hase"'Elmo's Green Thumb' slowly grows on you" * Choreographer: Bart Doerfler Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Live Shows Category:Environmentalism